


I Felt Inferior Before I Met You

by nursal1060



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, AkuRoku Day, AkuRoku Month, AkuRokuRiSo Month, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst with a Happy Ending, College romance, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Falling In Love, First Time, Gay Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Happy Ending, Hurt Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Inferiority Complex, M/M, Minor Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), POV Third Person, Poetry, Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Romantic Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas and Sora Are Twins (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Sad Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Rivalry, Sora Loves Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Soriku - Freeform, Sports, Yaoi, high school romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Roxas and Sora are twins, and Roxas feels like he's been inferior to him his entire life.Be it in sports, love, friendships...Roxas never felt like he'd ever feel happy because he was always in his brother's shadow.Meeting Axel in college changed that.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 14





	I Felt Inferior Before I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Akuroku Day 2020! I felt like I rushed this so badly ^^; I just had to make sure it made it up by 8/13 before my work computer ran out of battery!  
> Akuroku is OTP <3 I need more of them in my life.

Sora was his twin, but as they grew together, Roxas started feeling inferior to his little brother.

Sora was cuter as a child. He had a happier face, he was always cheerful and he made friends quickly. Roxas was more shy than his brother, which made other kids think that he was weird and not fun to mingle with. Of course, Sora pulled his brother right into his social groups. Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Waka, Titus, and Namine made up their shared friend group from childhood onward.

Sora was always the curious and carefree type. He was willing to give anyone a chance, even if they had the nastiest aura to them. Roxas was much more cautious and he could read someone's intentions, even as a child. He kept Sora out of danger and his brother happily obliged. While a positive, it gave Roxas a negative reputation in elementary school for being judgemental. 

Sora may not have been the best student in school, but what he lacked in brains he more than made up for in sports. While Roxas was average in his academics, technically making him smarter than Sora, he was far less athletic. Roxas spent his time reading books and educating himself in literature while Sora excelled at basketball, soccer, and track throughout middle school. It was his performance that affected where they went to high school, as schools were scouting him for their teams.

Sora got a boyfriend in freshman year of high school. Of course he ended up dating Riku, the two were practically inseparable and secretly flirting from childhood. While Sora always involved his brother and asked him to come over with him to Riku’s place, Roxas always felt like a third wheel. The closer they got, the less time Sora spent with their other friends, so Roxas took on most of his friends’ emotional baggage throughout high school.

Roxas didn't go to prom. He didn't have a date and told their parents that he didn't want to waste the money while they saved for college. Of course Sora went, Riku was his date and Kairi accompanied them as their best mate. The three of them took cute and silly prom photos on the lawn and throughout the night, which Roxas had to hear about for years to come as his parents brought it up and commented on how cute they were.

Sora had gotten a high honor college soccer scholarship before Roxas had even finished applying to college. Roxas ended up applying to the same college and getting a scholarship in literature, in part because the entering freshmen class was small. While their parents were proud of them both, Roxas felt like his achievement was an afterthought compared to his sibling’s.

Roxas was the first Sora told after he lost his virginity. Makes sense, they were siblings, and Sora told him everything from his first kiss to his first wet dream. However, it felt like a wound to Roxas who had never been in a relationship. He'd never been kissed and his brother was moving on in his life. Luckily Roxas was good at writing poetry, or he would have cried that night.

They never had sibling fights, Roxas knew that Sora had only good intentions. It's just that Roxas was insecure and he knew it.

But Axel...Axel changed that.

Axel was an older student taking some refresher courses in college and happened to be in the same poetry class as Roxas. It was an attraction at first sight for them both. It happened at their class’ first poetry reading, where the professor wanted to get a feel for their writing styles.

Roxas read one of his melancholic pieces, which is what he was exceptional at. He knew how to portray sorrow in every word that he strung together. Right after him, Axel read his piece. His poems were both hopeful but dark. Happiness mixed with hurting in such a way that it made Roxas’ eyes water. 

Confronting Axel after class was the best decision he ever made. Axel was equally as interested in his writing and they hit it off right away. Study dates became normal and eventually Axel was inviting him over to his flat.

Axel could see right through Roxas, and he was the gentlest with it. He could feel Roxas’ insecurities once Axel met his brother, worried that Axel would think less of him after meeting his brother. That he’d lose Axel. That he’d become his second pick. Axel changed that right away, taking Roxas’ first kiss and his virginity that same night, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Roxas went from feeling like a burden, a lesser lover than Sora, to feeling like he had everything he ever wanted in his life.

He had Axel. And that’s what made him happy.


End file.
